


Undercover

by Team_Philinda_UK



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Philinda_UK/pseuds/Team_Philinda_UK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst undercover Phil Coulson and Melinda May realise just how much they mean to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

He glanced up and down the corridor, one last check to ensure they hadn't been followed, before taking the key card from his jacket pocket and opening their hotel room door. Phil Coulson and Melinda May were on assignment, undercover as a married couple, to carry out surveillance on a suspected Hydra agent. They'd spent the night watching the agent, who'd had a little too much to drink, flirt unsuccessfully with every unattached woman on the hotel dance floor. Of cause to stay true to their cover as a married couple Phil and Melinda had danced for most of the evening. In fact as the hours passed by they'd almost forgotten the real reason they were there. Each slow dance found them relax more into each other's arms, and as he looked at Melinda he could see something more than just a partner, more than a friend. He had loved her for so long now, she was always there for him, kept him safe. He had thought that she didn't hold the same feelings for him, that they were just best friends and it meant everything to him. But as the dance came to an end they found themselves just gazing into each other's eyes, the heat between their bodies was growing and he found it hard to let go. His gaze moved from her eyes to her lips and he watched as the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile. He couldn't help but smile back and before they knew what happened, there they were making their way up to the room. 

He motioned for her to go inside as he took one last look to ensure they were alone. He followed her in and closed the door, switching the side lamp on as he walked past. He looked up. Melinda was standing there with her back to him and he could feel the level of tension rise between them. The glow from the lamp caught the sparkle from her dress and he followed her curves to the hem. She was so beautiful, he wanted her, he needed her. Silently he moved toward her, leaving just a small gap between them. 

"My zip, help me with my zip Phil" she said quietly. 

He reached out and took hold of it, his hand was shaking. Slowly he pulled it downward allowing his knuckles to brush against her bare skin. He could see her breathing quicken and felt his heart begin to race. She had longed for this moment for so long that the touch of his skin almost scolded her. She moved her hands to her shoulders to take off her dress but his hands caught hold of hers and returned them to her side. She stood silently as he took hold of the fabric and gently pushed it off her shoulders and down past her arms, allowing his fingers to graze against her skin. He continued to slide the dress over her hips and down her legs to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her lacy bra and panties. She could feel the heat flush through her body and the wet between her thighs, as he moved slowly down her legs. He was so gentle, so soft. She had waited too long for this moment and she feared she would come undone at his touch alone. He moved closer to her and placed his hand on the small of her back. He felt his body tingle and the blood rush through his ears and down to his cock. She was so beautiful and her skin felt like velvet. He slid his hand round the side of her hip and laid his palm flat on her stomach as he pulled her close to him. His other hand reached round and grasped hold of her breast, his thumb brushing her nipple. She threw her head back and it rest on his shoulder, their cheeks met and she felt the sweat from his face. His hand then carefully slipped into her panties and he cupped her pussy, letting his fingers slip through her folds as his thumb grazed past her clit. She gasped and he felt her body tremble. She could feel his erection push hard against her ass pulsating through his trousers. Damn he still had clothes on and she wanted them off. She needed to feel his skin against hers. Quickly she turned and faced him, he went to protest at the sudden loss of her touch but she placed her fingers on his lips to silence him and smiled. He grabbed to remove his jacket but she stopped him. It was her turn to take care of him now. She pushed it off his shoulders and it dropped to the floor. She slowly undid his shirt buttons and slipped it down to his waist trapping his hands by his side. She placed her hands on his chest and her fingers weaved through his hair. His breathing increased and he screwed his eyes shut. Her touch was driving him mad and his cock twitched. Her hands traced down his stomach and stopped on his belt. She quickly unfastened it and zipped down his fly. She pushed her fingers through the waist band of his boxers and slid her palm down his shaft, cupping his balls. His breath hitched in his throat and his head fell backward. She watched his face. He was panting and shaking, it felt so good that she had brought him such pleasure. She took his trousers and boxers in her hands and began pushing them down his legs. He hissed when she let go of him and opened his eyes. Then he watched as she worked her way down, he could feel her breath on his skin. She looked at him as her tongue traced down his stomach and then slipped down his shaft. She kissed the tip and tasted his pre cum, all whilst their eyes were still fixed on each other.

"Melinda...." he groaned. He couldn't hold back much longer. She was just so beautiful. She moved back up his body, feeling him all over with her hands. He could feel his legs weaken. 

"Do you have protection" he whispered. 

"I use contraception" she replied as she tugged his shirt all the way off. Things felt more urgent now, neither could wait much longer. He threw off his remaining clothes and pulled her to him so tight she could hardly breath. His skin felt so good. She loved him so much. He unhooked her bra and pulled it away. She slipped down her panties and kicked them aside. He grabbed her by the ass and she felt him hard against her thigh. He pulled her up onto his hips and she flung her legs round his waist, his cock glanced against her folds and she quivered in his arms. He moved over to the bed, barely able to control himself. It wouldn't be long now. He laid her back and positioned himself over her, their bodies so close he could feel her heart beat. He smiled at her and leant in, placing his open lips on hers, like they were designed to fit together. His tongue entered her mouth and he kissed her hard and deep. Then she took hold of him and guided him into her opening, brushing his cock against her clit as he slipped inside her hot wet pussy. He pushed in deep and she gasped as he filled her up. He withdrew and pushed in hard again, hitting her g spot. She could feel her insides tighten around him and she held her breath as she came. He felt her let go and he cried out as he spilled his seed. 

They laid still for some minutes, wrapped up in each other. She felt him go soft but she loved him inside her and held on to him tight. When finally he withdrew a tear fell down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. He gently kissed her lips then rolled down beside her. He put his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest as she traced his scar with her finger tips. He held on to her tight absorbing every part of this beautiful woman and there they remained until they drifted asleep, both hearts beating as one.


End file.
